It's Not Just A Fiction Story
by Ameru
Summary: Sudut Pandang seorang Muggle yang akhirnya mengetahui bahwa 'Terdapat kehidupan luar biasa yang tersembunyi'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Semua Character milik Mom J.K Rowling. Jika tak mengenal Character, itu berarti milikku.

**Warning** : Newbie Author! OOC. OC. Typo

* * *

Chapter 1.

~0~

Memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang penulis bukanlah kesalahan yang besar, melainkan keputusan yang tepat. Memutuskan untuk berbagi kisah, berbagi rasa, kemarahan, senyum, tawa, bahkan air mata. Aku Emely Schuyler March dan aku seorang penulis cerita Fiksi. Aku mengenal banyak peri, berpuluh-puluh raksasa besar, manusia berbadan kuda, kurcaci-kurcaci kecil, penyihir-penyihir dengan tongkat sihir mereka dan masih banyak mahkluk-mahkluk ajaib yang tak akan pernah mengunjungi pikiran wanita dewasa normal kebanyakan. Aku menciptakan mereka. Aku menanamkan mereka dalam setiap pikiran seseorang yang membaca ceritaku. Dan aku menyukainya, sangat sangat menyukainya.

Aku tinggal di London, kota padat di Brytania Raya. Tinggal di sebuah tempat bernama Spinix Hills, tentu saja tanpa orang lain. Aku seorang yang penyendiri, berteman dengan kertas dan pena. Bukan seorang kutu buku, hanya saja seperti seseorang yang mengasingkan diri pada dunianya sendiri. Setidaknya sampai keluarga kecil pindah pada sebuah rumah tepat di sebelah rumahku, keluarga yang banyak sekali merubah hidupku—tunggu sampai aku menceritakannya. Keluarga Weasley, itulah yang mereka katakan dalam surat undangan pesta penyambutan rumah baru yang kutemukan pada kotak suratku. Aku belum pernah datang ke—pesta—penyambutan—rumah—baru, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Undangannya mengatakan bahwa pestanya akan berlangsung malam ini. Dan editorku—Si—Bapak—Tua—Harland—meminta ceritaku besok pagi. Aku bisa saja menyelesaikan cerita ini hingga larut malam, tapi bagaimana dengan pestanya? Tidak datang? Mana mungkin. Jadi, mau tak mau aku harus meminta _setidaknya_ uluran beberapa jam untuk menyelesaikan ceritaku. Memasukkan suapan besar Banana Ice Cream ke dalam mulut sebelum meraih _Handphone_ yang sebelumnya ku letakkan di atas meja makanku. Aku penggemar Ice Cream, _by the way_. Terutama Banana Ice Cream. Jangan pernah tanya berapa ratus suapan Banana Ice Cream yang dapat masuk kedalam mulutku dalam seharinya! Karna aku tak akan bisa menjawab.

Melirik sekilas kearah jam dinding bundar berwarna hijau yang melekat pada dinding dapurku, pukul 01.10 P.M. Waktunya matahari mencapai puncak kejayaannya. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa tubuhku bermandikan peluh meski aku sudah mengenakan pakaian seminim mungkin—tolong jauhkan pikiran kotor kalian. Aku menggenakan kaus tanpa lengan, celana _jeans_ pendek dengan surai cokelat menyala menyatu dengan pita membentuk sebuat ikatan asal. Membawa _handphone_—ku menuju halaman belakang, berharap aku mendapat udara segar yang akan membuatku sedikit merasa nyaman. Sebelum keluarga Weasley datang, kehidupan taman belakangku begitu mati. Aku tak pernah mendengar suara keriuhan yang timbul selain dari batang-batang Dandelion liar yang saling bergesek akibat hembusan angin. Namun sekarang, alih-alih mendengar suara batang-batang Dandelion yang saling bergesek, aku mendengar banyak sekali tawa dari balik pagar kayu pendek yang memisahkan rumah kami saat ini, suara gadis kecil. Entahlah, mungkin anak mereka.

Aku menekan tombol search pada _handphone_—ku, mencari sesuatu yang dapat membawaku berkomunikasi dengan Harland. Aku sengaja tak menghubungi nomor pribadinya agar Harland tak menganggapku seorang penjilat. Aku menghubungi telepon kantornya.

"Halo, ini aku." Ucapku sambil menaruh gagang telephone pada telinga kiriku.

"Aku? Aku siapa? Banyak sekali orang yang menelephone dan mengatakan 'ini aku' siang ini." Ucap suara serak pria tua kelahiran Scotlandia berpuluh-puluh tahun silam ini. Harland, siapa lagi?

"Baiklah, Aku March Emely, gadis malang yang diundang ke acara kepindahan keluarga baru dan tak bisa menyelesaikan tulisannya besok pagi. Maukah kau memberiku waktu—setidaknya—sampai besok malam?" _Oh! Kurahap ia mau berbaik hati kali ini saja._

"Ah! Emely. Emely. Kau sudah ku beri banyak sekali waktu. Banyak sekali."

"Ayolah, kumohon. Sekali ini saja." Rengekku padanya. Aku tahu ini tak akan berhasil, tapi aku harus mencobanya.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau sudah kuberi banyak sekali toleransi anak muda." Ucapnya dengan aksen british yang kental.

"Oh! Tolonglah. Aku tak mungkin melewatkan acaranya. Bagaimana jika besok malam?"

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Besok malam, atau ceritamu tak akan terbit sama sekali." Ucapnya yang akhirnya mengalah. _Terima kasih Tuhan!_

"Aku janji. Besok malam. Aku mencintaimu. Daaa." Aku menutup telephonenya tanpa menunggu lagi apa yang akan dikatakan Harland, sebab aku tak peduli dengan balasannya. Aku hanya pedulikan pada kesepakatannya. Smirk—

Berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan maksud membersihkan diriku dari peluh serta mengganti bajuku yang sudah _tidak layak pakai_. Setelah aku yakin bahwa tubuhku benar-benar bersih, aku menuju_ Walk-in Clothes room_, mengenakan setelan dengan warna tidak senada—baju berwana merah muda dan celana berwarna hijau—dan rambut dibiarkan tergerai. Mematut sebentar diriku didepan cermin, meraih sebuah tas kecil, menuju bagasi mobilku dan melajukannya menuju sebuah supermarket. Kupikir memberi tetangga baru itu sedikit hadiah tak ada salahnya. Aku akan membuatkannya setidaknya sesuatu yang mirip cake untuk mereka. Tentu saja dengan hiasan-hiasan dari mahkluk imajinasiku. _Kuharap mereka suka_. Setelah semua yang kuperlukan masuk ke dalam kereta dorongku, aku menuju kasir untuk membayar semuanya.

"Semuanya menjadi £28, Miss. Ada lagi yang bisa kami bantu?" Ucap seorang wanita penjaga kasir dengan ramah.

"No, Thanks. Aku bayar semuanya dengan ini." Aku memberikan sebuah _Credit Card _padanya dengan senyum yang tak kalah ramahnya.

Selesai dengan keperluan membuat Fairy Cake, aku meninggalkan supermarket. Berjalan menuju kedai Ice Cream dan sepertinya aku akan membeli beberapa potong baju setelah ini.

"Satu Chocochip lagi, dan semuanya selesai."

Tinggal beberapa sentuhan terakhir Fairy Cake—ku akan selesai. Ku harap mereka menyukainya. Dan kuharap ini tak terlalu berlebihan. Aku tak tahu seperti apa keluarga baru yang akan tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Rumahnya memang tepat di sebelah rumahku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan terus menemuinya, kan'? _Oh! Dan semoga saja, yang tinggal di sana bukan nenek-nenek tua yang tak pernah berhenti mengomel dan mengganggu pekerjaan menulisku. _

Setelah menyelesaikan Fairy Cake buatanku tepat waktu aku segera bersiap menuju kediaman Keluarga Weasley. Mematut diriku kembali di depan cermin. Merapikankan sedikit kepangan rambutku dan segera berjalan keluar menuju rumah mereka dengan berjalan kaki. Aku tak mungkin terlihat bodoh dengan mengendarai mobil menuju rumah tepat disebelah rumahku.

_Teeeng Teeeng_

Aku menekan bell rumah mereka, menunggu beberapa saat sampai seseorang membukakannya tak lama setelahnya. _Oh! Coba lihat! Syukurlah! Bukan seorang nenek tua! _melainkan seorang wanita belia cantik dengan surai cokelat berombak, kulit yang terawat—sudah pasti Ia merawatnya dengan sangat teliti—serta perilakunya yang terkesan cerdas.

"Ah! Kau pasti Mrs. March. Nice to meet you." Ucapnya ramah seraya menyambutku dalam pelukannya.

"Oh!," Sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya aku membalas pelukannya. "—panggil saja Emely. Nice to meet you too. Dan terima kasih telah mengundangku." Ucapku ramah dengan senyum menyembang berusaha semanis mungkin.

"Emely, baiklah aku Hermione. Ayo sila-" Kata-kata Hermione terpotong oleh perkataan seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang cantik. "Apa itu untukku? Woo..bolehku lihat?" Sontak aku menatap lekat-lekat pada gadis kecil ini. Mungkin Ialah yang mengeluarkan suara tawa yang kudengar siang tadi di halaman belakang. "Ro-Rose!" pekik Hermione terkejut.

"Tentu. Kau suka cake?" Ucapku seraya membungkuk menyetarakan tinggi badanku dengan tubuh mungilnya dan memberikan cake buatanku tanpa mengindahkan keterkejutan Hermione. "Waaa.. apa ini peri hutan? Mom lihat! Aunty ini memberikanku cake peri hutan." Ucapnya penuh antusias. Aku melihat raut wajah Hermione berubah, seperti kekhawatiran sedang merayapi tubuhnya. Cepat-cepat aku berusaha membalikkan suasananya, meski aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan Cake buatanku? _Semoga mereka tidak alergi terhadap gula_.

"Peri hutan? Oh ya! Kau benar! Kau suka?" Ucapku dengan senyum mengembang meski aku tak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan peri hutan. Aku sudah mencoba membuatnya sama seperti Tokoh kartun—Tinkerbells, tapi mungkin aku penghias kue yang payah. Gadis kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah ku. Manis sekali. Setidaknya Ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Rose. Rose Nympedora Weasley. Aunty?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Emely. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Rossie."

"Kau sama seperti Dad, selalu memanggilku Rossie." Rose mencoba mengeluarkan argumennya yang malah membuatku semakin ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Tapi itu membuatmu tampak lebih manis." Ucapku menahan geli.

"Tapi aku bukan gula-gula. Panggil aku Rose. Hanya Rose."

"Baiklah, baiklah, Rose."

"Baiklah, Ayo semuanya masuk. Udara malam tak baik untuk kalian." Ucap Hermione dengan lembut,

"Al! coba lihat! Coba lihat! Apa yang aku dapat? cake! Dan lihat! Ini peri hutan, sudah ku bilang peri hutan itu masih ada." Ucap Rose antusias seraya membawa kue buatanku masuk kedalam rumah. Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya. Apa yang ia maksud dengan 'peri hutan masih ada'? memangnya seseorang bernama Al itu menganggap peri hutan sudah punah? Tuhan! Aku bahkan menganggap mereka semua hanya hidup dalam buku-buku fiksiku. Dan lagi, ini bukan waktunya berdebat dengan kepercayaan anak berusia tujuh tahun.

"Berhentilah membahas tentang peri hutan dan berikan kuenya pada kami." Balas seorang anak laki-laki. Aku tak melihat wajahnya, tapi mungkin itu adik, kakak, atau sepupu Rose. Atau mungkin seseorang yang bernama Al yang disebut-sebut rose.

"Tidak akan! Ayo Vic." Balas Rose lagi, dan setelahnya aku tak dapat mendengarnya lebih jelas, suaranya mulai samar-samar sampai akhirnya menghilang. Aku hanya mengeluarkan kurva curam di bibirku mendengar kelakuan mereka. _Dan syukurlah mereka menyukai Fairy Cake-ku._

"Oh! Maafkan Rose." Hermione menampakkan wajah bersalahnya padaku.

"KupIkir aku menyukainya." Ucapku dengan senyum mengembang selebar yang aku bisa. Aku tak sedang menunjukkan wajah penjilat. Aku memang menyukai anak kecil. Lagi pula, sebagian dari mereka adalah costumer tetap untuk tulisan-tulisan fiksiku. Raut wajah Hermione seketika berubah menjadi seperti pertama kali menyambutku beberapa menit yang lalu. Syukurlah, aku tak mengancurkan pestanya.

"Baiklah." Hermione mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya untuk beberapa saat dan segera menyelesaikan kaliamatnya. "—Berniat untuk masuk? Aku tidak main-main dengan udara malam yang dapat membuatmu sakit."

"Ya, tentu." Sedikit ikut tertawa dengan Hermione aku berjalan mengikutinya masuk kedalam rumah sampai suara lain terdengar dari belakang tubuh kami.

"Apa aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal?"

Suara seorang laki-laki dewasa.

~0~

To Be Continue~

* * *

Akhirnya bisa datang lagi ^0^ setelah sekian lama Hiatus #sebenarnyatidakpunyaide.

Aku mau coba buat FanFiction tentang pandangan seorang Muggle pada dunia sihir. Semoga suka.

Oya, sebelumnya, mau terima kasih dulu sama yang udah Review First Fiction ku (yang abal). **Doumo! Doumo!** Minna ^.^

Jaa!

Selamat membaca dan minta **Review**nya..

~**Ameru**~


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal?"

Suara seorang laki-laki dewasa.

.

.

.

`Ameru's Fiction`

**Disclaimer** : All of Character belong to J.K Rowling. This Fiction is mine. :)

**Warning** : Still OOC, OC, Typo

* * *

Chapter 2.

Sontak aku menoleh, melihat siapa yang berbicara dan terdiam. Menyembunyikan senyumku dari pandangannya. Retina mataku menunjukkan bayangan seorang pria dengan surai pirang platina dan kulit pucat mengenakan setelan senada berwarna hitam dengan kancing jasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Tak ada kata selain _Tampan_ yang bisa dilukiskan untuknya saat ini. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyum yang kontras dengan raut wajahnya, membuatnya semakin mempesona dan membuatku membatu untuk beberapa saat. Aku tak mendengar deru mobil, aku juga tak mendengar suara kendaraan lain yang baru saja berhenti untuk—mungkin—mengantarkannya sampai ketempat ini. Aku percaya Ia bukanlah seseorang yang selama ini tinggal berdampingan denganku di sini. Jika memang benar seperti itu aku akan merutuk diriku sendiri yang selama ini tak menyadari punya tetangga yang teramat sangat tampan! Namun samar-samar aku mendengar bunyi _Ploop_ bersamaan dengan suara pekikan Rose yang memamerkan Cake—ku pada seseorang bernama Al beberapa menit yang lalu, entah apa, dan memangnya siapa yang peduli? Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan kurva pada bibirku yang mungkin dianggap bodoh oleh mereka.

"Sudahlah, Drake! Jangan berbasa-basi. Ayo masuk!" Ucap Hermione pada lelaki itu yang sontak membuatku tersadar dari lamunan bodohku. Hermione akan melangkahkan tungkainya masuk kedalam rumah sebelum suara Pria itu menghentikannya, "Hei! Penyambutan macam apa itu?" Ia mencoba mengeluarkan argumennya yang hanya dibalas dengan putaran bola mata oleh Hermione.

"Lalu aku harus berbuat apa, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione sedikit memberi penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya. Mereka melakukan conversation dalam beberapa menit seperti menganggap bahwa aku adalah patung taman yang tak bisa bergerak. Oh! Baiklah.

Pria itu mendengus sebentar sebelum Ia memberikan sebuah kantung berisikan tiga botol minuman yang hampir tak kusadari keberadaannya. Aku menebak kantung itu berisikan Wine atau mungkin Gin. Woow! Pesta yang sangat _meriah_. Pikirku.

"Firewhiskey? Mau meracuni anak-anak, hah?" Ucap Hermione yang terkejut saat melihat isi di dalam kantung yang diberikan Pria yang ia panggil dengan Mr. Malfoy tersebut. Apa itu Firewhiskey? varian Wine terbaru? Berapa lama aku mengurung diri dengan kertas-kertas hingga tak mengikuti pekembangan zaman?

"Aku tak tahu bahwa ada variasi Wine terbaru. Ho! Berapa lama aku berada di dalam _gua_—ku?" Ucapku lirih yang sepertinya didengar dengan jelas oleh mereka. Terbukti dengan tatapan tajam Mr. Malfoy yang seperti sedang melihat ada sesosok manusia purba dalam diriku. "Aku hanya bergurau. Ya bergurau. Kalian tahu?" Aku mencoba mengeluarkan tawa renyah yang hanya membuat diriku tampak lebih bodoh. Dan mereka masih menatapku tajam, terutama Mr. Malfoy dengan iris kelabu yang sama seperti yang aku miliki.

"Baiklah,_ hmm_ 'Mione, mengapa kau harus memasang anti apparate? Kau tahu? Aku harus berjalan 8 mil untuk sampai ketempatmu." Ucap Mr. Malfoy sedetik setelah ia memalingkan tatapannya pada diriku. Dan apa yang dimaksud? Tuhan! Selama itukah aku mengurung diri?

"Anti Apparate?" Ucapku dengan wajah—yang aku yakini—benar-benar bodoh. Dan sepertinya keyakinanku benar. Mr. Malfoy kembali menatapku tajam. Sekilas aku melirik ke arah Hermione yang sudah pucat pasi. Lagi-lagi ia menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran yang sebelumnya ia tunjukan saat Rose berurusan dengan Cake—ku. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa aku salah bicara? Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Merlin! Mione, dia?" Mr. Malfoy kembali mengeluarkan kata-katanya. Sekarang aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia benar-benar banyak bicara. Ia menatap Hermione dengan tatapan penuh arti seraya sesekali menatap ke arahku bergantian.

"Well, ya, baiklah Draco, sebaiknya kalian masuk karna yang lain pasti sudah menunggu. Dan kau Emely, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Hermione gugup seraya menyeret tungkainya masuk ke dalam rumah yang segera kubuntuti sebelum_ sesuatu_ terjadi pada diriku—tak ada yang dapat menjaminnya, bukan?

"Baiklah," Ucap Mr. Malfoy seraya mendengus sebal dan ikut melangkahkan tungkainya masuk ke dalam rumah.

…

"Ada apa Love? Terjadi sesuatu di luar sana?" Ucap seorang Pria dewasa lain dengan iris matanya menatap curiga pada sosok Mr. Malfoy yang berjalan tepat di belakangku saat kami tiba pada—mungkin—ruang tamu mereka. "Tidak Dear, semuanya baik-baik saja," ucap Hermione penuh senyum yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Pria itu.

Aku mengamati ruangan ini dengan seksama, sedikit tertarik dengan yang apa yang tertata di sini. Ruang dengan desain sangat klasik. Dengan stiker dinding bercorak bunga berwarna cokelat muda, beberapa lukisan berlatar kerajaan yang sangat kuno, perabot yang semuanya terbuat dari kayu, tak ada teknologi—Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana mereka bisa hidup tanpa teknologi? Jejeran kue-kue dan banyak sekali gelas piala yang berbeda di atas meja panjang pada sudut ruangan. Dari semua barang yang ada, gelas piala yang mereka gunakan berhasil menarik perhatianku. Maksudku, sebagian orang memakai gelas piala berbahan kristal atas setidaknya terbuat bahan sebening kaca dan bukannya dari timah atau perunggu seperti ini. Aku menyukai konsep rumah mereka. Klasik yang terkesan mewah.

Hermione memperkenalkan aku dengan Pria—dewasa—lain yang ternyata adalah suaminya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mr Weasley. Dan terima kasih atas undangannya." Ucapku ramah sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Ron. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan itu. dan nikmatilah hidangan yang ada." Ucapnya ramah.

"Oh, tentu."

Aku meminta izin untuk melihat-lihat interior ruang tamu mereka sekaligus mengambil segelas air guna membasuh tenggorokkanku yang sedari tadi mengering. Melangkahkan tungkaiku menuju deretan gelas piala seraya mengamati sekitar serta memperhatikan langkahku—banyak sekali orang di tempat ini yang sama sekali asing untukku. Aku mengambil sebuah gelas piala berisi cairan kuning dengan buih di atasnya. Semula aku mengira gelas-gelas itu berisi _softdrink_ yang layaknya dijual di supermarket, namun aku salah. Sepertinya aku harus berhenti menebak-nebak, karena berapa kalipun aku menebak apa yang ada di sini, hasilnya akan tetap jauh berbeda dengan apa yang aku duga. Keluarga ini mempunyai banyak sekali keunikan, banyak sekali kejutan yang diberikan.

"Hallo teman baru Mione." Ucap seorang wanita yang sepertinya ditujukan kepadaku. Aku menoleh, melihat kepada lawan bicaraku. Wanita dengan surai putih berkilau menyapaku dengan wajah berseri. "Oh. Hai."

"Kau pasti gadis si—penunggu—rumah—sebelah. Aku melihatmu mengendarai mobil tadi siang. Dan tidak sengaja memasuki halaman belakang rumahmu. Aku suka bunga Dandelionmu." Ucapnya dengan masih tersenyum dan dengan aksen yang sedikit berbeda.

"Oh, kau melihatku? Benarkah? Dandelion? Ah. Sebenarnya mereka tumbuh secara liar di sana." Ucapku dengan canggung seraya tangan kananku memegang gelas piala yang belum sempat aku minum.

"Ya, beruntung kau bisa memilikinya. Aku ingin memilikinya di rumah tetapi sepertinya tidak mungkin." Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku berkeyakinan bahwa jembalang selalu hidup pada batang-batangnya. Aku tak mau binatang itu merusaknya."

"Jembalang? Serangga, maksudmu?" Satu lagi keanehan yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang di sini. Sudahlah, aku harus membiasakan dengan ini.

"Yeah, semacam hama pengganggu. Aku Longbottom, Luna Longbottom by the way. Kau?" Ia mengulurkan pergelagan tangannya.

"March, Emely March." Memindahkan gelas piala yang aku pegang pada tangan kiriku, dan menyambut uluran pergelangan tangannya, menyambut jabatan tangannya. Setelah kami melepaskannya aku segera menyesap habis isi gelas piala yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi hiasan di telapak tanganku. Merasa aneh dengan rasa hangat yang baru saja menjalar pada tubuhku setelah aku menelan habis cairan pada gelas piala ini, namun aku menyukainya. "Hmm, mau memberiku informasi tentang minuman apa ini?"

"Butterbeer. Kau menyukainya? Aku lebih suka Pumpkin Juice."

"Is it a butter?" Mencoba memastikannya, aku menghirup aroma yang keluar dari dalam gelas, "—dan maksudmu mereka labu?" Ucapku terkejut dengan penjelasannya. Mengamati cairan-cairan itu dengan seksama, persis seperti seorang gadis yang selalu mengurung dirinya di dalam gua dan baru menampakkan diri untuk datang pada Pesta Glamor.

"Ya, hmm, Emely, sepertinya aku harus mencari Neville. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Oh ya, terima kasih penjelasannya." Ucapku yang bahkan belum berhenti terkejut. Dan siapa Neville?

…

Menyadari waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat malam ini. Melirik sekilas pada jam tangan kecil berwarna kuning yang terikat pada pergelangan tanganku, pukul 10.09 P.M. Tak terasa sudah dua jam aku berada di tempat ini. Berbincang banyak hal dengan Hermione—tentang aku yang menjadi penulis, tentang aku yang tinggal jauh dari keluargaku, tentang perbedaan usia kami yang terpaut enam tahun tetapi Ia masih terlihat sangat muda, terlalu banyak tentang diriku dan sedikit sekali tentang dirinya. Yang aku tahu darinya hanya ia lahir di kota yang sama denganku, Paris—dan sesekali dengan teman-temannya yang juga datang menghadiri acara ini, kecuali Mr Malfoy. Aku tak melihatnya lagi sejak peristiwa dua jam lalu. Aku tak tahu kemana ia pergi, dan aku tak mungkin menanyakannya pada Hermione atau dengan yang lain. Akan ada banyak perlakuan aneh bila aku melakukannya.

"Mungkin aku harus segera kembali kerumah. Aku masih mempunyai tugas yang harus segera diselesaikan." Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Harland dan semua ucapannya tentang tulisanku yang tak akan terbit bila aku terlambat menyelesaikan.

"Sayang sekali, tapi yeah, tugasmu lebih penting, 'kan? Mainlah sesekali kerumahku." Ucap Hermione dengan nada yang lembut.

"Oh, Ayolah, rumahku hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini. Datanglah jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," Aku mengembangkan senyumku semanis yang aku bisa, "—dan selamat datang di Spinix Hills, by the way."

"Terima kasih. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Memeluknya sebentar serta berpamitan dengan yang lainnya, aku melangkahkan tungkaiku meninggalkan ruang tamu mereka dan melangkah pulang ke rumahku yang nyaman tanpa siapapun.

Aku mendorong pintu rumahku, membuat sedikit ruang untuk diriku masuk ke dalamnya. Mengerjap beberapa saat karna merasa berbeda. Aku merasa rumahku terlihat _mengecil_, maksudku, rumahku dan rumah keluarga Weasley memiliki luas yang sama namun aku merasa ruangan mereka berkali-kali lebih luas dari ruang tamuku. Entahlah, mungkin aku hanya merasa pusing karna banyaknya orang yang hadir. Melangkahkan tungkaiku masuk lebih dalam menuju dapur, membuka lemari pendinginku dan mengambil segelas besar Banana Ice Cream sebelum aku melanjutkan tulisanku. Menekan tombol 'Turn On' pada media playerku yang segera mengeluarkan alunan musik jazz yang mengalun lembut. Menggeser pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang makanku dengan halaman belakang—tempat benih-benih Dandelion tersebar secara asal oleh hembusan angin yang membuatnya tumbuh begitu saja di sana. Aku dapat mendengar suara hiruk-pikuk dari rumah di sebelah rumahku. Tentu saja, halaman belakang rumah kami hanya dibatasi oleh pagar kayu yang tidak tinggi.

Menghempaskan tubuhku pada kursi ayun seraya di temani dengan segelas besar Banana Ice Cream dan semilir angin yang menerbangkan anak rambut yang tak terbawa dalam kepangan rambutku. Dengan alunan musik jazz yang terdengar samar akibat beradunya dengan keriuhan pesta keluarga Weasley. Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, aku mencintai ketenangan. Dan itulah sebabnya aku mengasingkan diriku pada tempat sejauh ini dari _rumahku_.

Kedua orang tuaku hidup dan tinggal di Paris, Perancis. Tempat yang jauh untuk menjangkauku di Inggris. Aku melarikan diri dari mereka—tidak! Tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku selalu menghubungi Mum setiap akhir pekan. Sekedar memberinya kabar bahwa anak gadisnya baik-baik saja. Mereka selalu saja menyuruhku untuk pulang, hidup bersama mereka dan meninggalkan dunia menulis ini. Mum adalah seorang Designer interior yang sangat profesional, meski usianya sudah menginjak empat puluh tahun Ia tetaplah seoarang yang dapat memunculkan ide-ide baru. Dan Dad adalah seoarang pemusik. Ia sangat mencintai Jazz—dan sepertinya itulah yang ia turunkan padaku. Mereka tak ingin aku menjadi penulis cerita fiksi seperti saat ini, mereka tak ingin aku banyak berimajinasi tentang hal-hal yang tidak nyata. Mereka ingin aku menjadi seseorang yang bergelut pada dunia nyata. Entahlah, aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku saat ini. Aku mencintai karya-karyaku—walau mereka hanya hidup dalam imajinasiku—dan aku mencintai Mum dan Dad, meski aku tak bisa melepas pekerjaanku begitu saja.

Menyesap Banana Ice Cream yang menjadi teman setiaku sambil sesekali iris kelabuku mengamati sekitar. Mengawasi jalannya acara keluarga Weasley seperti singa betina mengawasi mangsanya. Lagi-lagi retina mataku mengangkap bayangan seorang Pria. Bersandar pada pagar kayu yang hanya sebatas pinggang, terlihat mengasingkan diri. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, melangkahkan tungkaiku menuju Pria itu bersandar. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku melakukannya. Namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku untuk menghampirinya. Sedikit banyak aku mengenali sosoknya. Pria dengan surai platina yang ku temui sebelumnya. Mr. Malfoy.

"Mengasingkan diri, eh?" Ucapku yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya—tidak, tidak benar-benar disebelahnya, aku berdiri di balik pagar yang menjadi batas antara aku dan dia. Ia terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang sangat tiba-tiba. Memutar tubuhnya, membuatnya berdiri menghadapku dengan tatapan yang tak berubah. "Kau." Hanya itu yang diucapkannya sebelum Ia memutar kembali tubuhnya pada posisi semula—membelakangiku.

"Aku memang baru mengenalmu, Oh! Bahkan aku tak mengenalmu. Tapi, aku tahu kau—" Aku berhenti sejenak, menahan diriku untuk tak bertindak terlalu jauh. Aku baru saja mengenalnya, aku tak ingin Ia menganggapku sebagai Nona—Yang—Ingin—Tahu—Segalanya. "—mengapa tak menikmati acaranya?" ucapku yang sudah mengganti arah bicaraku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya dingin.

"Memang bukan, tapi kau mengganggu pandangan bersantaiku." Ucapku acuh seraya memasukkan suapan besar Banana Ice Cream ke dalam mulutku.

"Mengapa kau tidak menikmati pestanya?"

"Aku menikmatinya."

"Jika menikmati mengapa kau berada di rumahmu dan bukannya di dalam sana, bergosip tentang barang-barang baru. Menjijikan."

Kali ini aku tak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang akan aku katakan? Mengatakan tujuanku pulang ke rumah, tentang Harland dan tentang nasip tulisanku?

"Tak bisa menjawab? Sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan tulisanmu sebelum bapak tua dalam pikiranmu itu mengamuk." Ucapnya yang masih dengan wajah datar. Bagaimana Ia mengetahuinya? Dan bapak tua dalam pikiranku, apa yang Ia maksud adalah Harland? Bagaimana?

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau—"

"Mengetahuinya? Aku yakin kau tak akan percaya bila kukatakan bahwa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu." Ucapnya yang segera memotong pembicaraanku. Dan aku memang tidak percaya. Ia lebih mirip seperti penguntit, by the way.

Mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa keterkejutan yang sebenarnya sedang berputar-putar dalam pikiranku aku menjawabnya. "Baiklah, kau menang."

"Memang seharusnya." Ucapnya masih dengan sikap yang sama yang semakin lama semakin membuatku merasa kesal.

"Mengapa kau menyebalkan?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu bodoh?"

"Mengapa kau menyebutku bodoh?"

"Kau memang bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh."

"Kau Bodoh."

Baiklah. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya. Ini pertemuan yang tak menyenangkan, aku tahu.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam rumahmu. Bersihkan dirimu dan kemudian beristirahatlah. Tulis tulisanmu pagi nanti, karna jika kau memaksakannya malam ini, tak akan berhasil. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu." Ucapnya kemudian sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Hermione dan meninggalkanku dengan wajah bodoh yang ku miliki.

Dia mencoba menjilatku atau apa?

To Be Continue~

* * *

Nyaaaa~~ akhirnya chap kedua berhasil ku posting! #elapkeringet (?) terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca dan me review.~~ Di sini aku cuma mau ngasih tau pertemuan Emely sama Belahan Hidupnya #salah sama Draco. maaf yang sepertinya berbelit-belit. Saya sudah berusaha semampunya. orz

Saatnya balas Review ^o^)/

**WatchFang** : Ini Fict kedua ku :) Yang pertama Judulnya 'The Pain' mind review? :D Iya Rose namanya Typo D: Aduuuh! fatal banget! D: aku sudah berusaha buat yang lebih baik. Terima kasih masukkannya. Keep Read and review {}

**Guest** : Maaf atas keterlambatannya D: sudah di update :) Keep Read and Review :)

**killuamalfoy** : Sudah dapat jawabannya? :D Keep Read and Review :)

**DarkBlueSong** : Yeeeey! Cemuuunnguuudh! :D Keep Read and Review :)

**driccha** : Terima kasih :D Keep Read and Review :)

**cla99** : Terima kasih :D iya, mohon bantuannya ^^ sudah di update :) Keep Read and Review :)

Akan diusahakan lebih cepat up date :)

Keep Read and Review :)

~**Ameru**~


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu, karena Fict nya sempat lumpuh lama sekali :( Maaf baru sempet ngelanjutin lagi. Lain kali aku kan lebih disiplin buat update.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow, dan baca ya :) #hugs**

**cla99 , DarkBlueSong , driccha , Dandeliona96 .**

**Tentang mengapa Draco baik : **hmm.. disini aku mau nunjukin Dracop yang baru. Bukan lagi seorang slytherin yang kalian tahu dari apa yang sudah ada :) Mungkin aka jadi aneh. Tapi semoga dapat pencerahan :) #apa

Sekali lalgi maaf telat [s]banget[/s] update. Orz. tetep Review apa saja ya :)

**Warning : Still Newbie Author. OOC, Oc. Typo.**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling. 'till the end. **

* * *

Chapter 3.

Cahaya matahari mulai mengintip malu dari balik kaca jendela yang tertutup tirai, tak ada yang bisa menyentuhku. Tertahan, atau lebih tepatnya sengaja ditahan. Suara bising waker pun menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan, mengganggu pendengaranku, menggangu waktu tidurku. Aku benci pada sesuatu yang menggangu tidurku—oh tidak! Aku amat sangat benci pada apapun yang menggangu tidurku. Aku Emely Schuyler March dan aku seorang penulis cerita Fiksi yang baru saja menerbitkan buku ketiganya minggu lalu dan merayakan keberhasilannya malam lalu. Merayakan pesta—brengsek—bersama Harland dan beberapa teman-teman—brengsek—nya pula.

Aku memiliki malam yang benar-benar buruk. Malam _perayaan_ terburuk dari malam-malam -kali aku merutuk diriku sendiri. Betapa bodohnya aku ikut terseret dalam dunia Harland yang luar biasa buruknya, Bapak—Tua—Yang—Gila—Pesta. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit sampai-sampai tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Tapi aku tak mungkin berada terus menerus di atas tempat tidurku. Ini akhir pekan, dan aku tak ingin menjadi gadis malang penyakitan yang terus menerus menempelkan bokongnya pada _Bed Cover_ yang membalut hangat tempat tidurku. Aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai pada tempat tidurku. Aku hanya ingat tubuh lemahku berhasil melarikan diri dari orang-orang perusak jiwa itu. Duduk di trotoar jalan tanpa siapapun dan mengira sudah mati kedinginan karena aku sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya.

Dan _triing_, aku sedang berada di kamarku saat ini. Setidaknya kalau mataku tidak rusak akibat Gin yang terlanjur masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Sedikit memaksakan tubuh lemah dengan kepala yang teramat sakit, aku membuat diriku terduduk tegak, meski bantal-bantal tidurku masih berperan besar dalam aksi membantu menegakkan punggungku. Memulihkan penglihatanku sebentar kemudian mulai turun dan menuju tirai-tirai penutup jendela yang sudah tak dapat menahan dorongan sinar matahari yang ingin masuk. Membukanya lebar-lebar seakan mempersilahkan mereka melakukan apa saja walau akan menghancurkan rumahku sekali pun. Megerjap-ngerjap lagi seperti vampire yang baru saja mendapat asupan cahaya matahari setelah seribu tahun tak pernah merasakannya—sekarang aku menyesal membukanya. Memandang sekilas bayangan diriku pada permukaan cermin yang tak sengaja ku lewati dan akhirnya sadar betapa buruknya aku saat ini. Dari yang bisa ku ingat, tak ada yang berubah dari pakaian yang ku kenakan tadi malam. Semuanya masih tampak sama. _Dress_ hijau toska dengan bagian bawah bertumpuk sebatas paha tanpa lengan dipadukan dengan sebuah _hot pants_ hitam yang sedikit lebih tenggelam tak nampak. Pun ikatan pada rambut cokelatku yang sudah entah bagaimana bentuknya. Terikat atau tidak, entahlah. Yang jelas aku masih bisa melihat pita hitam yang sebelumnya mengikat dengan rapi seluruh rambutku menempel di balik telinga kiriku.

Benar-benar kacau.

Lebih terlihat seperti upik abu alih-alih gadis yang seumur hidupnya terlihat se_–_sempurna Ratu Inggris.

Aku melangkahkan tungkaiku, memaksakannya berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air seraya memegangi kepalaku yang luar biasa sakitnya akibat terlalu banyak menenggak alkohol. Berjalan dengan tersendat-sendat dalam ruangan yang benar-benar seperti sarang kelelawar, tanpa cahaya yang cukup karena aku sama sekali belum membuka apapun yang menutupi jalan-jalan cahaya masuk. Kecuali ventilasi udara yang minim. Tak ada banyak ventilase udara yang rumahku miliki karena aku biasa menggunakan _Air Conditioner_ untuk menukar udaranya. Dan itu juga membantu untuk membuatku tetap hidup saat cuaca di sini sedang mencoba menjodohkanku dengan kematian yang tak manusiawi. Aku menuju pintu geser dapur yang langsung mengarahkanku pada halaman belakang yang sangat penuh dandelion liar—aku sudah bosan memotongnya karena tanaman itu pasti akan tumbuh lagi, tumbuh lagi, dan tumbuh lagi. Sangat menguji kesabaranku. Dan karena aku bukan orang yang sabar, maka aku tak akan pernah mau berurusan lagi dengan tanaman-tanaman itu, kecuali jika memang sudah benar-benar harus ku pangkas atau akan ada mahkluk yang bersarang di sana, kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar, sama seperti saat aku membuka gorden di kamarku lebar-lebar. Mulai berdiri di depannya seperti pelayan toko yang baru saja membuka tokonya.

Aku memandang ke depan, memandang pada sebuah bangku ayun yang biasa ku duduki, yang sekarang begitu tak lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan dari pada sekumpulan semak dandelion. Memikirkan apa saja yang mungkin sedang mendiaminya, serangga, hama, atau sebuah peri kecil sebesar ibu jari—meski aku tak percaya sekalipun ada yang mengatakannya padaku. Atau bisa saja itu jembalang. _Well_, aku masih belum bisa mengetahui apa itu jembalang, buku-buku yang ku baca juga tidak banyak membantu. Tapi setidaknya aku ingat bagaimana raut wajah wanita bokong lebar—maksudku Longbottom, kalau aku boleh jujur, namanya begitu menggelikan—yang entah menjadi lebih menggelikan dari namanya saat mengatakan betapa menyebalkannya jembalang untuk hidupnya.

Aku memutar tubuhku setelah aku menyandarkannya beberapa menit dan menyadari apa yang menjadi tujuanku. Mengambil segelas air mineral dan syukur-syukur bisa mendapatkan _banana ice cream_ dalam lemari pendinginku. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah tak memilikinya karena kemarin udara benar-benar menguji pori-pori kulitku, dan tanpa sadar aku menghabiskan persediaan es krimku.

Masih dengan kepala yang luar biasa pusing, aku menggenggam dengan erat segelas air yang baru saja ku sesap isinya. Mengalirkan air mineral yang sepertinya langka untuk tenggorokanku yang seperti penuh racun. Duduk di kursi pantri sambil menopang kepalaku dan memperhatikan isi air yang tidak lagi penuh pada gelas kaca sementara seseorang sedang menekan bel rumahku. Aku tahu itu pasti Harland yang baru menyadari bahwa aku tak ada di rumahnya yang pasti sudah kacau balau bak tertempa angin topan. Aku mencoba menghiraukannya, tetap memainkan gelas, menyesap isinya sedikit meski aku sudah tak terlalu butuh air, sementara bel itu tetap berbunyi dan membuatku tergiur untuk menghampirinya karena suaranya sudah membuatku terganggu.

Aku melangkah menuju pintu depan seraya masih memegangi kepalaku yang tak berhenti menyiksa. Mungkin ini wajar, karna aku minum banyak sekali Gin malam lalu, dan setengah gelas air mineral tidak dapat menetralkan apa yang terlanjur ku minum. Karena Harland selalu saja bisa membuatku memasukan cairan-cairan racun itu ke dalam tengorokanku. Betapa bodohnya.

"Ya, ya, tunggu sebentar."

Sesekali aku mengaduh pelan saat tubuhku tak sengaja menabrak ujung-ujung lemari atau tembok batu rumahku, menyeret paksa tungkaiku untuk meraih gagang pintu dan melihat siapa yang sedang berada di baliknya—aku sedang dalam keadaan tak memungkinkan untuk menebak-nebak siapa yang sedang berdiri di baliknya—dan berdoa semoga itu bukanlah Mum atau pun Dad. Aku tak ingin mereka melihat keadaanku yang kacau balau seperti ini dan menyeretku kembali ke Paris secepat yang mereka bisa.

Tanpa melihat melalui jendela siapa yang datang aku membuka pintu. Menunjukkan diriku yang super berantakan kepada siapa pun itu yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Semoga bukan benar-benar Mom dan Dad, atau kalau boleh aku mengharapkan harapan besar yang mustahil, semoga itu bukan Harland yang sedang tidak dalam pengaruh Gin karena entah bagaimana ia begitu bisa cepat sembuh dan normal walau satu tangki Gin masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Kemudian dengan kejam menguliahiku tentang apapun yang ia maksud dengan sosialisasi masyarakat. Persetan dengan hubungan masyarakat rusak penuh bau alkohol.

"Merlin! Emely!" Pekik seorang wanita yang langsung memegang tubuhku erat dengan sebelah tangannya yang hanya di balas dengan wajah super duper bodoh dari diriku. "Lihat dirimu! Kacau sekali! Apa yang terjadi?" Hermione—keajaiban baru yang akhirnya datang untukku, membawaku menuju sofa, dan membimbingku untuk duduk yang diikuti oleh suara langkah kecil dari entitas lain, kemudian ia meletakkan sebuah kotak entah apa di meja ruang tamuku.

"_Aunt_ Em kenapa?"

"Hallo Cantik. _Aunt_ tak apa." Ucapku segera setelah mengenali suara yang baru saja ku dengar. Suara Rose. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku yang semula melemah menjadi sedikit lebih kuat meski sebenarnya kepalaku masih terasa sangat sakit, sambil tersenyum dengan senyum ramah seramah yang aku bisa.

"Semula aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Rose terus menerus memintaku untuk di bawa ke suatu tempat, tapi siang ini aku harus mendatangi suatu tempat, Ginny pun sama sibuknya denganku meski saat ini akhir pekan, dan ini juga bukan liburan sekolah—"

Ginny adalah adik ipar Hermione atau adik bungsu dari Ron, aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya setelah Hermione memperkenalkan aku kepadanya saat _Pesta Rumah Baru_ berbulan-bulan lalu. Wanita bersurai merah cantik seperti Rose. Tinggal jauh di kota London tapi entah dimana. Hermione bekerja sebagai penulis surat kabar—katanya—yang sampai sekarang tak pernah aku lihat hasil tulisannya. Dan suaminya? Aku juga tak banyak mengenal seperti apa Mr. weasley karena jarang melihatnya berada di rumah. Rose adalah anak tunggal dan mungkin itulah sebabnya ia merasa bosan di dalam rumahnya seorang diri sementara orang tuanya sibuk bekerja. Sebenarnya ia punya banyak sekali sepupu karena Mr. Weasley mempunyai banyak saudara kandung. Sekitar enam atau tujuh, aku tak yakin dan tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Sesekali aku menemaninya bermain ke taman kota atau pusat perbelanjaan selagi Hermione menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengan keluarga ini saat natal sedang berlangsung. Semacam menghilang di telan bumi.

"—tapi sepertinya kau,"

"Aku tak apa," Ucapku memaksakan untuk bangkit, tetapi sepertinya ini adalah hari sialku. Kepalaku tiba-tiba kembali terasa sangat sakit dan keseimbanganku enyah entah kemana. "—hanya sedikit pusing." Kemudian tersenyum kembali dan segera melangkah menuju pantri yang sebelumnya menjadi tempatku berdiam diri dengan sedikit berpayah-payah. Menyesap sekali lagi isi air dalam gelas kaca kemudian mulai menyiapkan untuk mereka. "Kau mau minum apa?" Seperti tuan rumah yang baik.

"Tidak usah repot-repot." Ucapnya dan langsung bergabung bersamaku, duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya menjadi tumpuan bokongku—ada tiga kursi lain sebenarnya, tapi entah mengapa ia memilih itu, sama sepertiku yang tak pernah pindah ke kursi lain meski aku sudah memiliki kursi-kursi itu sejak lama, kemudian diikuti dengan rose duduk pada kursi lain di sebelah Hermione.

"Apa maksudmu ini bukan waktu liburan? Maksudku ini akhir pekan." Akhir pekan identik dengan liburan, 'kan? Kemudian aku segera menuangkan _orange juice_ yang ku punya di lemari pendinginku dan memberikan padanya dengan sesekali memegangi kepalaku yang belum juga kembali normal. _Lain kali aku harus memaksa Harland untuk memberi tahuku bagaimana ia bisa sembuh secepat itu_.

"Yeah, mereka tinggal di asrama sekolah, jadi hanya baru boleh kembali ke rumah saat liburan musim panas atau natal." Sekarang masuk akal mengapa aku tak pernah melihat keluarga ini menghilang.

"Ini untukmu juga, _sweety_." Kemudian memberikannya dengan mug kepala tokoh _disney_ yang kubeli karena aku suka warnanya. Aku menyukai Rose, tidak sebenarnya aku menyukai anak kecil. Aku tak punya adik dan seharusnya aku sudah menikah karena umurku yang sebenarnya sudah pantas mempunyai seorang bayi. Dua puluh lima tahun, Mum bahkan menikah di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh satu tahun. Tapi siapa peduli? aku bahkan tidak peduli pada Marthan yang meninggalkanku satu tahun lalu hanya untuk seorang gadis pirang berdada besar.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Jadi itu sebabnya kau menghilang saat natal? Berkumpul, eh?" Ucapku dan segera bergabung dengannya di kursi yang lain yang sama sekali tak pernah ku duduki dan kemudian segera menyadari kalau dari tadi iris _huzzelnut_ Hermione memperhatikan segala gerak-gerikku yang mungkin seperti orang pesakitan.

"Apa? Aku tidak akan meracuni Rose." _Yeah, kalau itu yang dia takutkan._

Aku dan Hermione menjadi dekat sejak malam kepindahannya di Spinix Hills. Sesekali aku berlama-lama di rumahnya, atau Ia yang berlama-lama di dalam rumahku. Pergi bersama seperti kerabat dekat yang sudah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun lamanya. Entah apa yang membuat kami begitu terlihat seperti kakak beradik, mungkin naluri seorang penulislah yang membuat kami bertemu. Banyak hal yang Hermione katakan padaku, buku-buku menakjubkan di dunia yang bahkan sangat langka yang bahkan aku tak pernah tahu ada buku semacam itu. Sedikit merasa tidak percaya karena ia tak pernah memperlihatkannya padaku, dan bagaimanapun juga aku tetap iri padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu. Ayo ku bantu." Hermione berniat memapahku dengan kedua tangannya yang segera ku tolak secara halus.

"Aku tak apa. Percayalah." Ucapku dengan senyum yang tadi ku berikan pada Rose yang ternyata senyum paling payah yang pernah ku punya setelah bayangan wajahku terpantul dari balik lemari kaca penuh botol es krim kosong. Benda koleksiku yang berharga.

"Kau mau kemana rose? London Eye?" Ucapku menghiraukan tatapan Hermione yang sudah seperti singa betina yang siap menerkam kapan saja, dan tentu saja wajahku yang makin seperti gadis pesakitan.

"London Eye? Itu apa, _Aunt_?" Aku melihat ke arah Hermione, meminta penjelasan mengapa putri tunggalnya yang bahagia ini tak tahu apa itu London Eye. Seluruh orang Inggris tahu apa itu London Eye, atau setidaknya bangga karena negaranya memiliki salah satu kincir-kincir besar yang mampu mencakar langit. Aku tahu Hermione sangat sibuk tapi setidaknya bawalah keluarganya sedikit merasakan dunia. Well, ku kira mereka habiskan waktu natalnya untuk berlibur ke tempat rekreasi. Tapi jika Rose sama sekali tak mengetahui London Eye, berarti mereka berlibur ke bulan.

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk membawa Rose ke tempat itu, Em. Kami biasanya hanya mengunjungi rumah ibu Ron atau rumah ibuku di Australia." _Well_, mungkin rumah ibu Mr. Weasley itu di bulan. Aku tetap memperhatikannya dengan pandangan penuh iba, bagaimana pun mereka menyedihkan.

"Kincir-kincir besar. Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya." Ucapku akhirnya pada Rose dan segera mengenyahkan pandanganku pada Hermione yang sepertinya sudah sebal dengan tatapan iris kelabu–ku. Maaf, tapi aku memang seperti itu. Dan Harland sudah berkali-kali memukul kepalaku dengan gulungan kertas karena itu. Oh menyedihkan, bahkan teman yang selalu ku sebut hanyalah Harland—Si bapak tua banyak bicara.

"Kincir?" Rose terlihat berpikir dan membuat wajahnya tampak sangat lucu.

"Ya, kau pasti menyukainya." Ucapku lagi meyakinkan bahwa London Eye memang tempat yang menyenangkan, sambil sesekali menyembunyikan sakit di kepalaku yang belum juga hilang. Ku harap ini tak akan lama karena aku tak ingin menyusahkan Rose kalau tiba-tiba aku tak sadarkan diri di dalam salah satu kabin Kincir-kincir itu. Umurnya baru akan enam tahun dan berat badannya jauh lebih kecil dari berat tubuhku, tak mungkin jika ia mengangkatku dan membawa tubuh beratku ke tempat tidur di kamarku. Lagi pula London dan Norwich punya jarak yang lumayan jauh.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Jangan melakukan apapun yang berat sebelum aku kembali! Aku akan mengambil ram—_err_ maksudku sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu lebih baik." Aku tak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan namun aku tak membantah apapun yang ia katakan. Hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan anak anjing tak tahu apa-apa sementara ia memutar badannya dan berjalan melewati pintu depan. Entah kemana, mungkin pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil _errr–sesuatu–yang–dapat–membuatku–lebih–baik_. Menghiraukannya, kemudian menggantikan tempat yang di tinggalkan Hermione dan kembali berbicara dengan Rose, apa saja yang bisa kubicarakan tentang semua tempat rekreasi yang pernah ia datangi sambil memberikannya sekotak biskuit coklat dengan sebelah tanganku tetap menopang kepala.

"Jadi? Biasanya tempat apa yang datangi saat liburan?" Siapa tahu dia akan menyebut bulan.

"The Burrow, atau kadang-kadang Mum mengajakku ke Melbourne." Ucapnya lalu menggigit satu gigitan besar biskuit cokelat. Sedangkan aku hanya mengiyakan meski aku tak tahu di apa itu The Burrow, salah satu kawasan di Bulan? Mungkin saja.

"Oya? The Burrow pasti tempat yang menyenangkan." Jawabku mencoba untuk terlihat tertarik.

"Ya, biasanya kami selalu bercerita seram setiap malam natal, atau bermain apa saja saat liburan musim panas." Ucapnya yang mulai bersemangat.

"Maksudmu, kau dan semua sepupumu?" Aku tahu pasti sepupunya banyak. Tujuh atau sembilan, mungkin.

"Yeah, Victorie, Dom, Louis, Lucy, Molly, Fred, Roxy, James, Al, dan aku." Kemudian ia kembali menggigit biskuit di tangannya sementara aku hanya memandangnya. "–Ah! Dan Teddy." Masih ada lagi? Oke, aku tak punya sepupu sebanyak itu, Mum hanya mempunyai satu orang kakak yang mempunyai dua orang anak, dan Dad meski mempunyai dua orang adik, tetapi jika dijumlahkan semuanya, aku hanya mempunyai lima orang sepupu. Jacqueline, Vincent, Arlettha, Raymon, dan Queene. "Kau mengingat nama mereka? Hebat." Itu memang hebat, aku bahkan lupa siapa yang harus dipanggil siapa saat seluruh keluargaku kumpul.

"Tentu." Kemudian ia tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya yang mulai penuh cokelat dan membuatku sedikit tertawa.

Sekon setelah Hermione muncul dengan satu botol kecil entah apa di tangan kirinya dan sebuah kotak yang juga entah apa pada tangan kanannya. Aku tahu itu kotak yang sebelumnya ia bawa yang ditinggalkan di meja ruang tamuku yang sedikit terlupakan.

"Maafkan aku, aku hampir lupa dengan apa yang kau bawa sebelumnya." Dan segera mengambilnya dari tangan Hermione dan melihat apa isinya—aku tak mau dibilang sebagai tetangga yang tak tahu terima kasih. Hermione membawakanku satu kotak penuh yang sepertinya berisi pie apel—aku bisa membauinya ketika membuka penutupnya. Dan segera bergerak menuju lemari piring-piring untuk mulai memindahkannya dari kotak, kemudian meletakkannya di meja pantri.

"Tak masalah. Aku sudah membaca bukumu,_ by the way_. Bagaimana kau bisa menciptakan sebuah bayangan yang bisa menghancurkan kota? Maksudku, tokoh di bukumu, fiksi, _right_?"

"Tentu, tak akan ada sebuah bayangan hitam terbang-terbang di atas London yang akan menghancurkan kota, 'kan? Kau suka? Aku tak yakin sebenarnya, imaginasiku kadang terlalu berlebihan." Ucapku sedikit terkekeh.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi idemu, begitu—_errr_ nyata. Maksudku, mengapa kau memilih makhluk—_ummm_ bayangan hitam yang menghancurkan kota? Mengapa tidak sebuah kadal raksasa, misalnya?"

"Maksudmu seperti _Godzilla_? Itu sudah sangat _mainstream_, dan aku tak akan mau menulisnya makhluk seperti itu dalam bukuku. Aku benci kaum kadal."

"Dan penyihir? Kau menjadikannya sebagai—_umm _pahlawan?" Sebenarnya aku suka menulis kisah penyihir. _Magic story_ kadang membuatku lupa kalau mereka hanyalah tokoh imajinasi yang tak akan pernah nyata. "Baiklah, tunda dulu wawancaranya, ini." Hermione memberikanku botol kecil yang mungkin berisi _errr–sesuatu–yang–dapat–membuatku–lebih–baik_, menyuruhku untuk meminumnya dengan menggunakan sendok makan. "Cukup satu sandok dan aku yakin kau akan merasa lebih baik." Aku menurutinya, memasukkan cairan kental berwarna hijau toska yang entah apa ke dalam tenggorokkanku. Rasanya benar-benar seperti muntahan kucing—aku tak tahu bagaimana, tapi menurutku ini adalah obat penghilang mabuk yang sangat mengerikan. Aku heran, mengapa Harland selalu mau mabuk berlebihan kalau akhirnya ia harus meminum cairan menjijikan berwarna hijau toska ini sebagai penangkalnya. Harland pasti meminum ini juga untuk menetralkan racun di tubuhnya dan bisa beraktifitas lagi secepat sihir melakukan semuanya. Terima kasih Hermione, aku jadi tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana cara Harland sembuh secepat itu.

"Ini apa? Rasanya benar-benar mengerikan." Ucapku kemudian minum banyak-banyak air mineral untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh di mulutku. "Hmm.. Ya, aku suka menulis tentang penyihir, dan akhirnya aku berhasil mewujudkannya."

"Mewujudkannya? Maksudmu?" Wajahnya sudah sedikit tegang, kupikir Hermione sedang serius dengan apa yang ditanyakan. Aku tak bisa membaca pikrannya namun raut wajahnya sudah meneriakinya keras-keras.

"Menerbitkannya, tentu. Aku sudah ingin membuat cerita tentang kehidupan seorang penyihir dan akhirnya aku benar-benar mewujudkannya. Meski agak sedikit aneh kurasa. Menurutmu penyihir benar-benar makan sup otak ikan setiap harinya?"

"_Err_—otak ikan? Aku tak yakin, tapi menurutku mereka makan makanan normal." Ucap Hermione tak yakin.

"Ya, mungkin, aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi Harland menyarankan otak ikan lebih masuk akal. Maksudku, memangnya sebesar apa otak ikan hingga bisa membuat satu mangkuk penuh?" Baiklah, aku dua puluh lima tahun dan sedang mendebatkan apakah satu otak seekor ikan bisa membuat satu mangkuk penuh sup dengan wanita dewasa lainnya. "Baiklah, kau tak perlu menjawabnya." Dan detik kemudian Hermione tertawa, entah menertawakan apa. Semetara—

_Traaaaaang…_

Sebuah gelas kaca yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk mengisi air mineral saat kepalaku benar-benar sakit sudah terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian kecil di lantai ruang makanku. Melakukan katabolisme sekaligus membelah diri untuk melestarikan spesiesnya, mungkin.

Aku hampir lupa kalau Rose sedari tadi berada di sebelahku sementara Hermione dan aku memperdebatkan otak ikan, kalau saja ia tak mencoba mengambil etensi kami dengan menjatuhkan gelas. Tapi menurutku itu cara cerdas. _Well done_ Rose! Gadis enam tahun yang sibuk dengan biskuis cokelat yang ku tinggali dan beberapa potong pie apel. Aku masih berdiam diri di tempatku sementara Hermione mulai memekik. "Roseee!"

"Maaf Mum, aku ingin minum." Ucap Rose lugu yang hampir ingin menangis melihat wajah ibunya yang seperti ingin memakannya. Dan inilah saatnya untuk menjadi bidadari yang baru bangun tidur.

"Tidak apa! tidak apa. Gelasnya pasti berat." Ucapku tersenyum, yang kali ini senyum luar biasa sempurna—aku bisa melihatnya dari pantulan lemari kaca._ Jadi, obat aneh itu bekerja secepat ini? Hebat juga_. Kemudian mulai memunguti beling-beling yang masih belum berpindah tempat. "Aku akan bantu. Dan rose tetaplah di sana!"

"Baik Mum."

Hermione mulai memunguti beling-beling itu juga sementara aku terkikik kecil, menuju tempat sampah untuk membuang pecahan kaca di tanganku dan menghidupkan penyedot debu untuk membersihkan pecahan kaca yang sangat halus. Aku tak mau ada yang melukai kami di sini jika tak segera di bersihkan. Dan alat yang menurutku sangat tidak menyusahkan adalah _Vacum Cleaner_ dibanding dengan sapu dan pengki. "Tak apa Hermione, aku bisa menanganinya."

"Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa, _hmm_—jam berapa kau harus ke tempat kerjamu, _by the way_?" Dia bilang ingin ke suatu tempat 'kan tadi? Aku tahu Hermione gila kerja, jadi kalau bukan ke toko buku, berarti ia ingin ke tempat kerja. Tak ada pengecualian, walaupun akhir pekan.

"_Geez!_ Aku hampir lupa. Sekarang!_ Hmm.._Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tiba-tiba ia begitu terlihat panik.

"_Great. Thanks_. Kau bisa pergi, aku akan menjaga Rose. Tak perlu khawatir." Ucapku tenang seakan aku Maria yang bisa membawa kedamaian.

"Baiklah. Rose, jangan membuat masalah lagi! Oke?" Ucap Hermione dengan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pucuk kepala Rose, contoh ibu baik yang selalu memperdulikan anaknya. Akan ku tiru ketika anakku lahir nanti—entah kapan.

"Baik Mum." Balas Rose dengan cengiran yang menampilkan giginya yang penuh coklat. Yang membuatku tanpa sadar tertawa. Aku tahu Rose tidak membuat suara apa-apa karena sibuk dengan toples biskuit cokelat yang sekarang sudah hampir kosong.

"Rose! Bersihkan mulutmu." Rose segera turun dari bangkunya dan segera menuju kamar mandi milikku dengan sedikit cemberut ketika Hermione sedikit menaikan nada suaranya. "Hati-hati lantainya, sayang." Ucapku setengah berteriak ketika Rose sudah membuat dirinya menghilang dalam ruangan kecil. Rose sudah berkali-kali masuk ke dalam rumahku, sudah hampir tahu seluruh letak ruangan yang ku punya, kecuali mungkin tempat rahasia di belakang rak bukuku—tak ada yang tahu tentang itu, bahkan Mum dan Dad. Jadi aku tak perlu lagi repot-repot membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Aku tahu, aku akan sangat merepotkanmu," Ucap Hermione canggung.

"_No_, Rose akan sangat membuatku senang. Jangan khawatirkan kami. Aku akan menghubungi ponselmu jika terjadi sesuatu." Ucapku mencoba menenangkan.

"Yeah, harus. Baiklah, kalau begitu." Sekali lagi Hermione berpamitan, sedikit melakukan _ritual wanita_ dan aku balas melakukannya. "Terima kasih untuk _err_, obatnya. Pastikan aku tak akan meminumnya lagi."

"Aku akan memastikan untuk tak melihatmu seperti ini lagi." Kemudian kami tertawa kecil dan Hermione segera berlalu di balik pintu rumahku. Lalu aku mulai merapikan semua yang terlanjur kacau, terutama diriku. Sedikit memperingatkan Rose untuk tidak kemana-mana selagi aku mandi dan berganti baju di kamarku.

Dua puluh menit sepertinya sudah berlalu. Aku masih berpatut pada cermin di kamarku sementara Rose dengan wajah lesu yang seperti sudah tak tahan lagi datang menghampiriku yang sedang berusaha menyikat rambut cokelat kememasanku dengan sebuah boneka teddy bear dalam dekapannya. Aku tak pernah ingat kalau sedari tadi Rose membawanya. Atau mungkin saja ia pulang dan mengambilnya di rumah? Tapi bagaimana? Hermione pasti membawa kuncinya dan tak mungkin memberikannya pada Rose yang masih kecil untuk menjaga sebuah benda penting. Lalu, teddy bear–nya? Satu-satunya boneka yang ku punya hanyalah boneka panda besar di sudut tempat tidurku.

"_Aunt_ Em masih lama? Aku sudah bosan." Ucapnya yang segera mendekatiku.

"Maaf sayang. Tidak. Lima menit lagi, kita berangkat, oke?" Ucapku dengan gerakan tangan cepat untuk mengikat surai cokelatku menjadi satu ikatan dengan tali. Dan segera melajukan mobilku cepat.

=OoO=

London Eye, kincir besar dengan tinggi kurang lebih empat ratus empat puluh tiga kaki di atas permukaan laut. Terdapat di kota London seperti yang tertera dalam namanya. Berpuluh-puluh kabin dengan fasilitas baikpun terdapat di sebuat beberapa meter mengelilingi permukaannya. Rose terkagum-kagum sementara aku tersenyum puas. Menggandeng tangan kecilnya dan membuatnya berjalan mengikutiku dengan pandangannya tertuju pada bangunan besar nan megah yang dibanggakan negara ini. Aku membawa Rose mendatangi kedai–_berjalan_ es krim. Bukan karna Rose menginginkannya, tapi karena aku begitu merindukan banana ice cream–ku tersayang.

"Satu _banana ice cream._ Dan–" Aku sedikit berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhku pada Rose, "_Sweety_, kau mau es krim rasa apa?"

"Cokelat. Es krim! Yeey!" Tertawa kecil sebentar kemudian kembali memesan.

"Dan, _Chocolate Ice cream._" Memberikan beberapa poundsterling**_,_** sekon setelah Rose memegang es krimnya sendiri.

"_Thank you Aunt._" Ucapnya setelah menyuap beberapa sendok ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"_You're welcome._" Percayalah aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan mulutnya nanti.

Dan waktu seakan membutakan kami. Banyak hal yang kami lakukan, selain membeli es krim, memasuki sebuah kabin kincir besar, berhenti tepat di putaran teratas, menjadi raja untuk beberapa detik karena kami percaya kamilah yang tertinggi saat ini. Rose dan aku berjalan-jalan pada sebuah taman, tidak, sebenarnya hanya Rose yang berjalan semantara aku duduk. Bertumpu pada bangku kayu panjang dengan dua iris kelabuku memperhatikan Rose yang berlari tanpa henti seakan tenaganya tak akan pernah habis. Sesekali ia mengejar burung-burung gereja yang tak sengaja merendah, atau yang sedang tergiur dengan remah-remah di jalan.

"Scrops!"

Aku menoleh ketika Rose setengah memekik memanggil seseorang, dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki pirang menghampirinya. Dan saat itu pula aku melihat siapa seseorang yang aku kenali menjadi ekor. Pria pirang yang sekali aku temui, pada pesta penyambutan rumah baru keluarga Weasley. Malfoy.

Langkahku cepat dengan sedikit waspada yang bercampur canggung saat aku menghampiri Rose, tepat ketika pemuda itu akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak jadi karena ia menahannya saat melihat tanganku terjulur pada bahu Rose. Mendekapnya dalam tenang, seakan memberitahunya bahwa Rose memiliki seorang pengasuh yang dapat diandalkan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Mr. Malfoy." Senyumku seketika sedikit banyak mulai merekah, mengembang malu-malu tanpa rona merah, tentu.

"March, _right?_"

"Yeah." Setidaknya ia masih ingat namaku. Hanya itu karena setelahnya ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengimbangi tubuh kecil Rose.

"Dimana ibumu?"

"Hermione bilang dia harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaan di kantornya. Makanya aku yang—"

"Kau sudah makan?" Dia mengabaikanku? _Great_.

"Kami baru saja makan makanan Perancis, jadi—"

"Kau—" Dia tetap mengabaikanku, dan aku tak tahan dengan siatusi ini. Aku tak salah, 'kan kalau membalasnya? "—ku rasa Rose sudah waktunya pulang, Maaf Mr. Malfoy." Aku menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Rose yang sedang menunjukkan wajah tidak mengertinya—_bukan saatnya membuatku gemas Rose_, bersamaan dengan sebuah pertanyaan dari anak laki-laki kecil yang sedari tadi berada di sisinya.

"Aunt ini siapa—" Pertanyaan bagus nak.

Aku sempat melihat ketika Rose ingin menjadi malaikatku dengan menjawab pertanyaannya ketika ternyata kata-kata itu belum berakhir.

"—_Dad?_"

Aku terpaku, tetapi dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan eskpresi lain selain sikapnya yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Dia tidak seburuk bandit brengsek yang siap menerkam memang, namun wajah tak berekpresi itu lebih menakutkan. Setidaknya untukku.

Dia beristri.

_Lalu memangnya kenapa, Emely?_

"Aunt Emely." Kata Rose yang akhirnya berhasil menyampaikannya membuatku mau tidak mau tersenyum simpul. "_See, you kid._" Ucapku yang akhirnya bersuara, seraya membawa Rose berbalik dengan pergelanan tangannya terperangkap dalam genggamanku.

"Pastikan kau membawanya pulang, bukan ke tempat penuh alkohol seperti yang kau datangi malam lalu."

_Ha? Dia bilang apa?_

**To be Continue ~**

* * *

**Sekali lagi aku mau ngucapin maaf. /bow/**

**How? Ku harap kalian suka. Tetap review apa saja ya.**

**Kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu :)**

**Terima kasih pula motivasinya :)**

**Keep Read and review.**

**Ameru~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**?**


End file.
